Recent years, in a facility inspection in a factory, a worker performing the inspection wears a head mounted display (HMD) and a terminal device, and performs the inspection work while referring to a work instruction or a manual. In addition, it is proposed that a supporter performing support for the worker gives an instruction by sharing an image on a screen of the terminal device and remotely controls the terminal device using an information processing device coupled to the worker's terminal device via a network. In this case, the supporter can switch the modes between a handwriting mode in which the instruction is written on the sharing image on the screen by handwriting and an operation mode in which the terminal device is remotely controlled. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-052690 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 6-051928 are samples of the background art literatures.